Révélation
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Duo s'est fait capturé par Oz et Trowa va faire tout son possible pour le libérer.


Titre : Révélation.  
  
Auteur : Yami ni hikari.  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing.  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Note : Gomen, mais la suite de « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid » mettra un peu plus longtemps avant d'arriver vu que je suis en panne d'inspiration et que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
POV de Trowa.  
  
Cela faisait à présent 2 semaines que Duo devrait être revenu. Il y a une semaine, Quatre avait fait une crise d'empathie. Il hurlait que Duo était en danger et blessé, qu'il souffrait et qu'il avait peur. Après quoi, il s'était évanoui. Depuis, Heero faisait des recherches pour le retrouver, Wufei restait auprès de Quatre qui n'arrêtait pas de ressentir les sentiments de Duo et moi, je tournais en rond en espérant que Heero retrouve sa trace.  
  
Quatre et Heero étaient au courant de mes sentiments envers lui et ils m'avaient conseillé de le lui dire dès son retour.  
  
_ Trowa ! Tu veux bien arrêter de tourner en rond, tu me donnes le tournis. Dit Heero, me tirant de mes pensées.  
  
_ Désolé. Dis-je ne m'asseyant dans un des fauteuils. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Continuais-je.  
  
_ Malheureusement non. C'est comme si OZ était resté inactif depuis 2 semaines.  
  
De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir les cernes sous ses yeux. Maintenant que j'y pensais, ça faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi.  
  
_ Tu devrais te reposer un peu. Dis-je  
  
_ Non, je dois continuer à chercher. Aucun système me résiste bien longtemps et je finirais bien par trouver. . .  
  
Soudain Heero se retourna, je m'approchai de lui et vis qu'il avait enfin retrouvé sa trace.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que je disais ? S'exclama Heero avec un mini sourire  
triomphant. Il est dans une base qui se trouve au Brésil.  
  
Je n'avais plus une minute à perdre, je savais où il se trouvait et j'étais bien décidé à aller le chercher.  
  
_ Heero prépare-moi les plans de cette base, je pars pour le sauver. Dis-je en me levant.  
  
_ Trowa, c'est trop risqué.  
  
_ Heero ! Donne moi les plans, je les étudierai en route mais s'il te plait laisse moi y aller seul. Demandais-je avec détermination.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard tout était prêt et je partais vers le Brésil pour sauver celui que j'aimais  
  
********  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Je me réveillais doucement. Apparemment, je m'étais encore évanoui. Treize n'y allait pas de main morte, il n'hésitait pas à utiliser n'importe quoi pour essayer de me faire craquer mais jamais je ne cèderai.  
  
Je me redressais lentement, j'avais mal au point d'avoir l'envie de pleurer, mais je suis un garçon et les garçons ne pleurent pas. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et laissa y apparaître Zechs Merquise, bras droit de Treize. Il s'approcha de moi.  
  
_ Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien dire, 02 ? Questionna-t-il.  
  
Je le regardai et ne lui répondis pas.  
  
_ Tu sais, si tu parlerais, tu ne souffrirais plus comme tu souffres en ce moment.  
  
_ Allez vous faire foutre !! Jamais, je ne parlerai.  
  
_ Bien !!! Nous verrons ça.  
  
Et il s'en alla. Une fois seul, je me recroquevillais en cherchant un peu de chaleur et m'endormis très rapidement.  
  
*******  
  
POV de Trowa  
  
Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de la base et m'y dirigeais à bord d'une voiture que j'avais emprunté, mon gundam caché dans une grotte. Le plan était très simple : rentrer sans se faire repérer, ensuite trouver la cellule et pour finir, sortir de la base. Après une heure de route j'y étais enfin. Je parvins à me faufilé dans un conduit d'aération et y rampai jusqu'au moment de tomber dans une salle de contrôle. C'était étrange, il n'y avait personne. Je descendis donc jeter un coup d'?il aux vidéos. Après avoir repéré la cellule où se trouvait Duo, je m'y dirigeai sans faire de bruit, mais j'eu un mauvais pressentiment. J'y étais.  
  
Cependant, il y avait deux gardes que j'envoyais vite fait au tapis. Je pris alors les clefs et rentrai dans la cellule. Comme prévu, Duo s'y trouvait et je couru auprès de lui. Il me fallut le secouer doucement pour qu'il ouvre péniblement les yeux.  
  
_ Tro ?  
  
_ Chut. . . . Je suis là et je vais te faire sortir d'ici.  
  
_ Ca m'étonnerais !!! Dit brusquement une voix autoritaire.  
  
Je me retournai et vis que Zechs et Treize étaient là et me tenaient en joue.  
  
_ Je savais bien que c'était trop facile. Murmurais-je pour moi-même.  
  
_ Nous savons bien que l'un de vous finiriez par nous trouver. Dit Treize.  
  
_ Mais je pensais que ce serait 01 qui viendrait. Continua-t-il. Enfin bon, maintenant vous êtes entre nos mains.  
  
L'un des soldats s'avança vers moi et me prit toutes mes armes. Ensuite, ils s'en allèrent en me laissant avec Duo.  
  
_ C'est ma faute. Dit Duo en se retenant de pleurer.  
  
_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Mais au fond de moi je connaissais la réponse.  
  
_ Parce qu'à cause de moi te voilà aussi prisonnier. Répondit-il en éclatant en sanglot. Boys don't cry. Répétait-t-il  
  
_ Chut. . . . . . . Tu as le droit de pleurer. Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras et en le berçant pour calmer ses pleurs.  
  
Après tout, nous n'étions que des adolescents. Pensais-je.  
  
Après de longues minutes, il s'endormit épuisé.  
  
_ Dort tranquille Duo, je suis là maintenant et je te protègerai.  
  
*******  
  
POV de Duo  
  
J'émergeais doucement de mon sommeil, je me sentais tellement bien dans les bras de Trowa que j'eu l'étrange sensation que rien ne pouvait m'arriver. J'ouvris malgré tout les yeux et regardai Tro dormir, il était si paisible. Il du sentir un regard sur lui pour qu'il ouvre déjà les yeux.  
  
_ Bonjour. Dit-il.  
  
_ Salut ! Répondis-je.  
  
Nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'en dire plus que la porte s'ouvrit déjà sur Zechs et quelques soldats. Nous fûmes alors emmenés dans une pièce où se trouvait Treize qui ordonna que nous attache chacun sur une chaise.  
  
_ Bon ! Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui vous allez parlez ou non ? Demanda Treize.  
  
Ni Trowa ni moi ne bougeâmes. Je vis en conséquent Zechs s'approcher de moi et me bander les yeux. Je l'entendis ensuite me murmurer :  
  
_ Tu sais, je pense que ton copain, nous dira tout quand il te verra souffrir.  
  
Sur ce, les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir, mais je ne criais pas, je ne voulais pas décevoir Trowa. Pendant des heures, ils me bâtèrent. J'eu tellement mal mais je ne dis rien et aucuns cris ne franchit mes lèvres.  
  
_ Arrêtez ! Ordonna soudainement Treize. Ramenez-les à leur cellule.  
  
Je sentis qu'on me traînait et puis je percutai le sol brutalement avant que la porte ne se referme.  
  
_ Duo ! Cria Trowa en me prenant dans ses bras.  
  
Il m'enleva le bandeau qui était toujours sur mes yeux et je pu enfin les ouvrir. Je cru rêver. Etait-ce de l'inquiétude que je vis dans les siens ?  
  
_ Tu va bien ? Me demanda-t-il.  
  
_ J'ai mal, j'ai froid et je suis mort de faim. Je n'ai pas manger depuis que je suis ici. Répondis-je sans plus d'énergie.  
  
_ Tient bon Duo ! On va s'en sortir tu verras. Me dit-il en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras.  
  
Je m'endormis immédiatement, trop épuisé pour résister au sommeil qui s'emparait de moi.  
  
*******  
  
POV de Trowa  
  
Cela faisait des heures que je tenais Duo dans mes bras. C'est vrai qu'il avait maigri depuis deux semaines. Tout à l'heure quand il le battait, je voulais empêcher ça, mais je n'avais rien pu faire à part regarder la personne la plus chère à mon c?ur souffrir en silence. Je savais que demain, ils recommenceraient, mais tiendrais-je encore le coup ?  
  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et je vis entrer :  
  
_ Heero ?  
  
_ Je te l'avais dit que c'était trop dangereux. Venez maintenant !!  
  
Il prit Duo dans ses bras et nous avançâmes prudemment sans risquer de faire du bruit. Mais comme la chance ne nous accompagnait pas, il fallut qu'un soldat nous repère et sonne l'alarme. Heero me donna des armes et je commençai à tirer sur les soldats qui arrivaient. Nous arrivâmes finalement à sortir et montâmes dans la jeep que je démarrai en vitesse et nous voilà hors de cette base.  
  
Une heure plus tard, j'arrêtai la voiture et échangeai ma place avec Heero. Je pris donc Duo contre moi, il dormait toujours.  
  
_ Merci Heero.  
  
_ Hn. Tu lui as dit ? Me demanda-t-il en regardant l'américain.  
  
_ Non, mais dès qu'il sera réveillé, je le ferai.  
  
Pendant le reste du chemin, nous restâmes silencieux. Heero, les yeux rivés sur la route et moi, regardant mon ange dormir tout contre moi qui fini à mon tour par m'endormir. C'est Heero qui me réveilla quand nous fûmes au QG.  
  
_ Viens ! Sally est déjà là.  
  
J'acquiesçai et mis Duo sur un brancard.  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Trowa, il s'en sortira. Me dit-elle. Maintenant tu devrais aller te reposer un peu.  
  
_ Oui.  
  
Et sans plus attendre, Heero me conduisit à la chambre qui m'avait été attribué. Je m'allongeai dans le lit et demandai :  
  
_ Heero ! Tu veux bien veiller sur lui ?  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ami, je veillerai sur lui jusqu'à ce que tu sois en pleine forme.  
  
_ Merci.  
  
Et je m'endormi afin de récupérer mes heures de sommeil.  
  
*******  
  
POV de Heero  
  
J'ai eu peur pour eux deux. Oui, moi le soldat parfait, j'ai eu peur et ça depuis que je connais un certain américain.  
  
Je rejoignis Quatre et wufei qui étaient dans la salle d'attente. Je pris Quatre dans mes bras. Ah oui ! j'oubliais. Après que Trowa soit parti, j'avais décidé de lui avouer mes sentiments. Seul Duo était au courant et lui aussi m'avait dit de lui dire parce qu'il était certain que Quatre éprouvait des sentiments envers moi et effectivement il avait raison.  
  
Quatre se serait de plus en plus contre moi et je le berçais lentement. Après un long moment Sally sortit de la salle et Quatre la bombarda de questions.  
  
_ Doucement, il va s'en sortir mais il a besoin de repos et surtout de reprendre du poids. Il n'a aucune côte cassée. Il s'en sort pas trop mal.  
  
_ Bon, Quatre tu va aller dormir et toi aussi Wufei.  
  
_ Mais toi Heero ?  
  
_ Je vais veiller sur Duo, je l'ai promis à un certain français.  
  
Sans un mot de plus j'entrai dans la salle et refermai la porte. Je pris une chaise et m'assis doucement à côté du lit en prenant la main de Duo.  
  
_ Reviens vite ! Tu nous manque à tous.  
  
*******  
  
POV de Duo  
  
J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour m'apercevoir que je ne suis plus dans la cellule mais dans une chambre, une douce chaleur enveloppait ma main et je vis bientôt qu'Heero dormait à mes côtés. Je secouai un peu ma main et il se réveilla immédiatement.  
  
_ Duo ! Tu es enfin réveillé.  
  
Il me serra dans ses bras.  
  
_ Doucement Heero. Dis-je ne grimaçant.  
  
_ Désolé Duo, tu veux quelque chose ?  
  
_ Oui, je veux manger !!!!!  
  
Après quelques minutes j'eu un festin devant moi que je m'empressais d'avaler. Heero qui était parti revint quelques temps après avec Trowa.  
  
_ Bon je vais vous laisser, je dois aller m'occuper de Quatre. Et il me laissa seul avec Trowa.  
  
_ Duo ! Je dois te dire quelque chose qui est très important pour moi.  
  
_ Je t'écoute.  
  
_ Voilà, heu. . . . . . . . tu compte énormément pour moi et je. . . . . . . t'aime.  
  
Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, je ne pouvais pas croire que mes sentiments étaient réciproques.  
  
_ Désolé Duo, oublie ce que je viens..  
  
Je me repris tout de suite et lui souri tendrement.  
  
_ Moi aussi Tro, je t'aime mais j'avais peur que tes sentiments ne soient pas réciproque et que tu me rejettes.  
  
Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa doucement. Je répondis avec plaisir à son baiser et nous ne nous séparâmes qu'à bout de souffle.  
  
_ I love you Trowa.  
  
_ I love you forever Duo.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
